Remember Her Smile
by Rurikredwolf
Summary: WARNING:sad fic. i can't summerize this, so just read it. first attempt at something like this.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: this is not a happy fic. This is supposed to take place after Spyro kills the dark master. No, this does not intertwine with any of my other fics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro**

"You need to cheer up, pal." Sparx told Spyro, who was trying to shut the world out from him.

"How can I, Sparx? She's gone…." Spyro replied with tear-filled eyes.

"Think about it, there is a lot of other in the world! She wouldn't like to see you like this!" Sparx said as he flew in front of him and jabbed him finger at him.

"Maybe your right, I'll be back later…" the purple dragon sighed as he rose to his feet and walked to the entrance of the temple.

_We swore we'd never be apart, but now you're gone!_ Spyro thought as he reflected on that night.

"_Spyro?"_

_Spyro turned and saw Cynder walking towards him._

"_What's up, Cynder?" Spyro asked as she walked over to him and sat next to him._

"_There's…something I want to say." Cynder said as she looked away, blushing._

"_What is it?"_

"…_when you rescued me from the ape king, I saw how bravely you fought against him, and I realized something after you became corrupted. I didn't want you to get hurt anymore, not for any reason…"_

"…_.err thanks…I guess." Spyro replied, not know where she was going._

"_Spyro, this coming from my heart when I saw this: I love you." Cynder said, blushing uncontrollably._

"…_you do?" Spyro asked her, not believing it that she just said it and it had to be a dream._

"_Yes Spyro, I love everything about you." She said as she slowly turned back to him._

"_Cynder…I love you as well." Spyro replied as he leaned in and kissed her. It lasted about ten seconds, but it was worth it._

"_I swear, we will never be apart again." Spyro said as he kissed her again, filling that promise._

The purple dragon sighed and felt a tear running down his face as he ran into Ignitus.

"Spyro, what's wrong?" he asked him.

"I can't stop thinking about her Ignitus, I loved her." Spyro replied, feeling another tear run down his face.

"Spyro….you have to move on, you can't live like this forever. I myself lost multiple people that I hold dear, but I had to move on." The red dragon said softly.

"AT LEAST YOU HAVE A FAMILY! SHE WAS THE CLOSEST THING I HAD, NEXT TO SPARX!" Spyro exploded on him as he ran by him, ignoring his cries for him to come back.

_I don't get it Cynder, why did you do it?_ Spyro thought as he ran on, the memory resurfacing.

"_Cynder, what are you doing!?" Spyro called after her ash she climbed up to the portal the Dark master was opening._

"_I need to do this, Spyro. Please, know that I love you, know and forever." Cynder yelled back as she glowed a golden color and charged the Dark Master, stopping him from opening it and ushering in an age of chaos. Cynder collapsed to the ground as Spyro rushed over to her._

"_Cynder, are you ok!?" Spyro asked as he tried to get her up._

"_Spyro…my time…is up….defeat the Dark Master….now that I have weakened him….for me…." Cynder said as she closed her eyes and stopped breathing and Spyro knew she was dead._

Spyro stopped at a nearby cliff and looked down at the rocky cliff side and the 500 feet drop, which would kill even a full grown dragon if he fell.

"Cynder….I am coming to join you…." Spyro said as he prepared to jump, but a voice stopped him.

"Spyro, don't do it! You don't need to do this; you can still find someone else that you can love!" Sparx called after him, followed by Ignitus.

"I'm sorry…but this is my choice…" Spyro said as he fell, not even bothering to fly.

Ignitus swore and jumped after him while Sparx stayed above and watched. Five minutes later, Ignitus came up can his expression was one of sadness.

"I…didn't catch him in time. He's dead Sparx, I am sorry…" Ignitus said sadly.

**Sad, I know, but on the forums I go on, they were talking about Cynder's death and this is how I pictured it. 'The Ghost of You' by My Chemical Romance was the song that inspired me to write this. Ok, next thing I write will be Realms of Darkness, I think.**


	2. Notice!

**IMPORTANT! I am making a sequel to this fic. However, with Metroid: The Final Stand going on and many ideas for that fic and the determination to finish it, it may not be for a while. However, just keep reminding me and as soon as I finish the metroid fic, I'll try for a sequel. Well, see you in the world of metroid or if I review your fic!**


	3. Read This

**As odd as it sounds, I have been getting a lot of PM's and reviews AFTER I left this site. To the people who I can reply to: Check your in-box. My replies are there, and considering that everyone ignores them, I have no idea why I reply. This notice mainly directs to the ****anonymous**** reviews: At least put your damn e-mail there so I can send you my reply.**

**I won't mention names, but basically it goes like this: Someone reviewed the story that this notice is on. Here is my reply: I. KNOW. Check the date before you point out the obvious. You would clearly see that this was made BEFORE TEN. Long before anyone considered writing a fic where Cynder dies. I know that there is something going on between them as it was obvious in TEN.**

**And then someone reviewed TCF: I know that Cynder and Flame are not together. But since when did they go to school? Exactly: never. It is AU, and I know that Spyro and Cynder are probably having children as we speak.**

**If this offended you, then I apologize, but log on when you review so way I can reply: I am preventing them now. Or if you don't want to get an account, which I won't hold anything against you for, as I didn't for a while, E-mail me or find me on DA.**

**Oh and by telling me to write a new chapter….it makes me go slower. And makes me loose interest. To those who actually look at what I have to say or didn't leave an anonymous review that actually didn't tell me what I didn't already know….You guys are awesome, and thank you. Everyone else: Please take in that I know half of the things you say about Fanfics now. And check out to see if it makes sense and then look at the date.**

**Thank you.**

**P.S. No I don't plan on writing anything on this site for A WHILE. Stop bugging me.**


End file.
